Crashes and Second Chances
by that girl65
Summary: After a scary accident, Chuck decides that even second lives are too short to waste, so she goes after what she really wants: Olive. But things may not be as they appear. CHOLIVE
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I haven't written a cholive fic in a while and I was missing it. I've been writing a lot of Chenzel on LJ lately but I decided to come back here. I've had this idea running around in my head for a while, so I hope you like it!

Part 1

It had been four years, three months, two weeks and six days since the Pie Maker had brought his childhood sweetheart Charlotte Charles back to life and it was three years, one month, one week and a day since they had broken up. Chuck had realized that she was no longer in love with Ned and decided to break it off with him. Ned had just gotten past the hurt that the breakup had caused him and was now just spending his days focusing on making pies and solving murders.

On this particular day, the Pie Hole was close to empty and the unforgiving heat outside was working its way into the restaurant. Chuck was leaning back on her elbows against the counter and Olive was sitting on the stool next to her and spinning idly.

"It's so hot," Chuck groaned closing her eyes and tipping her head back. The tiny woman spinning next to her had created a small breeze and she let it cool her overheated skin. She could feel the perspiration dotting her skin sighed. "It's hotter than a runner's crotch outside," Olive noted, stopping her movement temporarily.

Chuck raised an eyebrow and looked over at the other woman. "What does that even mean?" she asked with a slight smile. Olive just shrugged and continued spinning. Chuck watched her spin and couldn't help but notice how the moisture on her tan skin glistened and caused her dress to cling to her more than usual. The brunette blushed at her own thoughts and looked away.

She had noticed that she was paying more attention to Olive as of late and was not sure why. The tiny waitress was her friend, her coworker and her roommate. She was nothing more and could be nothing more. After all, she had been dating Randy Man for a few months now and things didn't seem to be slowing down for them. Still Chuck couldn't help but steal a glance at her every once in a while. Olive was not a modest person in the least and would often change in front of Chuck or even lounge around the apartment in her underwear in the recent heat. This only seemed to overheat Chuck even more and she would have to leave the apartment or lock herself away in one part of the apartment trying to read a book and keep her mind off of the nearly naked blonde.

"Chuck!"

Ned's voice brought the dead girl out of her mind and she opened her eyes, blinking blankly at him. "I'm meeting Emerson at the morgue," he said taking off his apron and setting it behind the counter, "Do you want to come with me?"

Chuck looked over at Olive who was holding a cool glass against her chest, letting the condensation run between her breasts. The brunette quickly looked away, "Yeah, sure." At this point, she would do anything to get away from Olive and escape the thoughts twirling around in her mind.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay here and look after our one customer," Olive said, bitter about never being invited along on cases. She still didn't know Ned's secret and still thought that Chuck had faked her death. "Thanks for holding down the fort, Olive," Chuck said smiling at her. Olive smiled back and resumed her spinning.

The heat hit Chuck in a wave when she left the air conditioned Pie Hole and she rushed to the car, letting Ned turn the air conditioning on full blast. They drove in silence, Chuck's head resting against the plastic protector between her and Ned. Even with the increasing distance between them and the Pie Hole her mind couldn't help but wander to the waitress who was probably still spinning in her chair. She sighed and the Pie Maker looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road. "What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked. "You're usually talkative and grilling me with questions about the murder, coming up with your own morbid scenarios. You haven't said a word since we left," Ned explained. Chuck examined the nails on her left hand, "I don't know. You're going to think I'm being stupid and immature."

"No, I won't. No judgment here, just listening. I promise," he said holding up his right hand and glancing briefly at Chuck with his half smile. Chuck smiled back slightly and played with the hem of her dress, "I think I have feelings for someone but I'm not sure and I don't know if they feel the same."

"Well, you could ask them."

"They're with someone else."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm hoping it's just a childish crush that will go away."

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking."

Chuck sighed and looked at her lap, "Olive."

Ned over at her, his eyebrows raised, "Olive?" The brunette looked over at him and nodded meekly. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say what he wanted there was a loud crash.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Glass sparkled through the air, flying past Chuck's face. The last thing Chuck remembered was her body slamming against the protective plastic between her and Ned as it shattered before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everybody! And by everybody I mean my one reviewer Grumbello (what's up, dear? I did indeed miss you. You should read my chenzel fics on LJ. Because I trust your judgment the best). This chapter is more setup than anything…but it get better after this….I promise!

Part 2

"Ma'am! Ma'am, can you hear me?"

A throbbing pain shot through Chuck's skull as she came to. Everything sounded like there was cotton stuffed in her ears and she groaned.

"She's conscious!"

Chuck tried to roll her head to the side but something was keeping her neck in place. There was a pain behind her eyes and she blinked rapidly, trying to make the blurry images in front of her come into focus.

"Can you hear me, Miss?"

The brunette tried to identify the origin of the voice that kept barking at her but only saw flashing lights and shattered glass.

"Miss?"

"Yes, yes," Chuck croaked, "I hear you."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to sit still while we pull you out of the car."

Chuck tried to nod but even the slightest movement sent pain through her body. Car. Panic flooded her body when she remembered the car rushing towards her and the sound of twisting metal.

"Ned," she said hoarsely.

"He's fine, ma'am," said a fireman that was cutting the seatbelt off of her. A few moments later they pulled her out of the car and she was lying on a stretcher on the sidewalk.

"Chuck!" Ned said rushing to her side. He had a bandage on his forehead with blood seeping through it, his clothes slightly ripped. "Are you okay?" he asked, "You have a brace on your neck! She has a brace on her neck. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, sir," the fireman said as he took Chuck's pulse, "Just please, sit down on the sidewalk."

"If she's fine why does she have a brace on her neck?" Ned said slightly panicked. "It's just a precaution," the fireman said patiently, "Now please-"

"What's wrong? What happened?" came a familiar high voice from behind a crown of onlookers. "Olive?" Chuck and Ned said simultaneously.

"I'm here," she said fighting her way through the crows and running to Chuck's side. "How did you know?" Chuck asked squinting at the blonde. "Don't worry about it," Olive said taking Chuck's hand. A whole new sensation shot through Chuck's body when the blonde stroked her knuckles with her thumb that made the brunette feel a hundred times better.

"You have a brace on your neck," Olive said looking up at the fireman, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," the fireman said, his patience faltering. "I'm fine," Chuck said smiling the best she could through the dull ache in her head. Olive cupped Chuck's face lightly, "I just hate seeing you like this."

Chuck felt something in her stomach flutter and she wondered what had come over Olive. She was always tactile, but she had never been so tender towards her the way she was now. Chuck could swear she could see something in Olive's eyes that made her blush but she chalked it up to nothing more than friendly concern.

It only took a few more minutes for the paramedic to finish bandaging Chuck and take the brace off her neck. Almost as soon as Chuck was standing again Olive attached herself to her middle and was helping her walk.

"Olive, I can walk on my own," Chuck laughed, almost tripping over the blonde's feet. "I just want to make sure you're okay," Olive said squeezing the taller woman's waist. "I'm just fine," Chuck said taking Olive's hands in her own and swinging their arms between them.

Olive smiled up at her bashfully and she could swear she saw the blonde blush. Chuck looked away and glanced at Ned who was walking behind them quietly. "How are you, Ned?" Chuck asked looking at his battered face.

He shrugged and offered his half smile, "It could be worse. We could be in a hospital right now. I'm just glad you're okay. The car hit on your side."

"Hey, I died once. This was nothing," Chuck said winking at the Pie Maker. The rest of the day, Olive was attentive to Chuck much more than usual. It she sneezed the blonde would rush to her side with a Kleenex and ibuprofen.

"I'm fine, Olive," Chuck would say every time she rushed to her aide, though she secretly reveled in the smaller woman's attention. "I'm just making sure," Olive would say and continue on with her previous activity.

Later in the day, Randy Man came into the Pie Hole and sat at the counter. "Hey, Randy," Chuck said smiling at him. It was hard not to be nice to him even though she resented him for being with Olive. "Geez, Chuck, what happened to you?" he asked looking at her bruised face.

"Randy! Don't talk to her like that! She was just in an accident!" Olive said coming up from behind Chuck.

"An accident?" Randy said slightly alarmed, "Are you okay? Why are you woerking? You should be resting."

"Hey, leave her alone," Olive said, "It's none of your business what she does or doesn't do."

"I was just sayin-"

"No! Where were you when she wa sitting on that stretcher all helpless!"

Chuck raised her eyebrow at Olive accusations and felt the need to interfere, "Olive, he was just being concerned."

"He has no right to!"

Randy looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, "Listen, babe-"

"Don't call me babe!"

Chuck felt uncomfortable watching the couple argue so she quietly slinked away unnoticed. She watched curiously from afar as Randy tried to hold the blonde's hand but she pulled away angrily. The poor taxidermist seemed on the verge of tears as Olive violently gestured for him to leave.

Olive stalked into the kitchen and began to heatedly throw dishes into the sink, scrubbing furiously. "Is everything okay?" Chuck asked apprehensively.

"Just peachy," Olive said taking her anger out on the sponge. "Are you sure? You don't seem okay," Chuck said rescuing the poor sponge from her grasp. "Yes, I'm positive," Olive said taking the sponge back, "We broke up."

"What?" Chuck gasped, telling her stomach to calm down, "Why?"

"He was just getting to be too much," Olive said shrugging, "It's fine, I'm better without him."

Chuck was shocked by the lack of remorse or hurt in Olive's voice and wondered what had brought about the sudden change when just yesterday they seemed perfectly happy.

"Yesterday you two were canoodling in the back booth and today you just break up? Like that?"

Olive just shrugged and walked back into the dining room, attending to customers. Later that night when Chuck crawled into bed she was shocked to feel someone else get in besides her.

"Olive! What are you doing?" Chuck said turning around to face her. The blonde was wearing a skimpy nightgown and her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. "I'm making sure you're okay."

"So you're going to sleep with me?" Chuck caught herself and blushed, "Er, sleep in the same bed as me in a completely platonic way?"

Olive smiled up at her and snuggled into her side, "The paramedic guy said it was my job as your roommate to keep an eye on you. And I take my responsibilities very seriously."

Chuck brain clouded over as Olive draped an arm around her middle and drew her impossibly close. Much closer than two friends should be sleeping next to each other. She didn't say anything, just willed her hormones and mind to stay in check and try to get some sleep. She could feel Olive's breath on her neck she exhaled loudly. She was not getting any sleep tonight.

"Chuck?" Olive said quietly after a few moments of silence. "Mmhm," Chuck said feeling her palms sweat and trying to wipe them on her nightshirt. "You know why I really broke up with Randy?"

Chuck swallowed and replied shakily, "Why?"

Olive snuggled closer to Chuck and played with the seam on the other woman's nightshirt, "He wasn't the one I wanted to canoodle with anymore." Chuck felt her heart almost stop and her stomach flutter uncontrollably. She was waiting for the other woman to sat something else but just heard Olive's breathing deepen, a sure sign that she was asleep.

Chuck turned and looked at Olive whose face was in her shoulder. She reached over and gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face, kissing her lightly on the forehead before drifting off to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The next couple of days were strange for Chuck and Olive. They never talked about what Olive had said or hinted at that night but every night Olive would lay in bed with Chuck and snuggled in with the brunette.

Although as the week progressed, Olive began to drift apart from Chuck and snap at her for simple things. Olive would still sleep in the same bed with her but there was no more cuddling. She would lay on the opposite side of the bed with her back towards the brunette.

Chuck had set some plates in the sink and Olive stomped up besides her. "What are you doing?" the tiny woman huffed. "I'm…putting dirty dishes in the sink?" Chuck said raising an eyebrow.

"That customer over there," Olive said pointing towards a man who had just sat down at the booth, "he's been over there waiting for you to answer him but you just leave him there and say nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck said, "He just sat down."

"No. He's been sitting there looking all cute and being all adorable like he has been forever. He told you something and all he wanted was a reaction but nooooo. You just leave him there."

Chuck blinked at the fuming blonde, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "What?"

"You heard me."

Chuck blinked at her, trying to figure out what the other woman was talking about. She obviously was not talking about the customer who had just sat down at the booth. Suddenly it clicked and her eyes grew wide with realization.

"Are you projecting?" Chuck said placing a hand on her hip. "No, I am not _projecting_," Olive said gesturing in front of her face, "Do you see a film reel? Do you see a picture on the opposite wall?"

"Olive," Chuck said quietly and taking the blonde's hand in her own, "are you talking about the other night? When we were talking about…canoodling?"

"You mean when _I_ was talking about canoodling?" Olive said, her resolve faltering as her features softened. "Yes, when _you_ were talking about canoodling," Chuck verified. Olive looked up and down at the taller woman and shrugged, "Maybe."

Chuck was still confused about the statement that Olive had confessed to her the other day. She didn't know if the point of her confessing to her lack of love for Randy was her confiding in Chuck as a friend or as more than that. "I'm sorry," Chuck said softly and rubbing the blonde's knuckles with her thumb, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I didn't realize…I wasn't sure what you wanted me to say."

"I expected you to say…something," Olive said, her bottom lip jutting out slightly, "I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way."

The brunette's heart leapt slightly at the words soaked in innuendo and she pulled on her hand, gently tugging the tiny blonde closer. "How do you mean?" she asked, "What exactly do you mean…feelings?"

Olive looked up at her with doe eyes and tugged the brunette closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Olive breasts pressed just under Chuck's and her breathing became labored. Chuck swallowed hard as Olive pressed up on her tiptoes, their faces inches apart.

Chuck could feel the blonde's breath on her lips and squeezed her hand nervously, waiting for her to make the next move. The petite woman smiled shyly and pressed her lips to the taller woman's.

The press of Olive's lips against her own made Chuck light headed and she felt like she would float away. Olive took no time in threading her fingers into Chuck's hair at the back on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Chuck tentatively set her hands on Olive's hips, her fingers pressing into her curves.

Olive thrust her tongue into Chuck's mouth, causing her to sigh and pull the blonde closer. Olive's tongue stroking hers made her weak in the knees and responded with equal fervor.

"That has to be some kinda health violation."

Chuck and Olive slowly pulled away and turned to Emerson who was muttering into his coffee from the counter. "Hello to you too, Emerson," Olive said as Chuck blushed fiercely.

The detective looked over at them from over his coffee cup and huffed, "Oh, don't let me interrupt ya'lls love fest over there," he said, "Just here lookin' for some pie. Too bad there ain't any waitresses around here doin' there job."

Olive sighed and pulled away from the taller woman. "How can I help you, Emerson?"

"Oh nooo, don't let me get in the middle of you two. I can see you're very busy," Emerson said folding his hands in front of him and nodding. Ned walked into the kitchen and looked from the waitress to Emerson. "What's going on here?"

"Well, I was just thinking maybe you should hire another waitress here since these two are too busy with each other and all to serve the customers," Emerson said.

Chuck blushed a shade of red she didn't think possible and looked over at Ned who's brows were furrowed together. "I…uh…we," Chuck stuttered looking between her three friends, "we…we were just…you know…"

"Jiminy Cricket," Olive said putting her hands on her hip, "We were just kissing and Emerson decided to get all weird and snarky about it."

Ned looked between Chuck and Olive, "Oh," he said simply as he looked back at the detective, "Can I get you something Emerson?"

Olive walked back over to Chuck and grabbed her hand. Chuck followed her blindly as she was pulled down the street and back to their apartment. Olive never turned back and looked at the brunette once but as soon as they were in the apartment, she turned around and threw her arms around Chuck's neck.

"N-ned might be looking for us," Chuck managed, her hands pressed into Olive's lower back. The blonde gave her a seductive smile and pressed into her so her back was against the door. "I wasn't done with you yet," Olive purred before attacking her lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Grumbello: Thank you for your recruiting efforts! I owe you greatly. That makes me unsurpassably happy. This chapter is for you!

Part 4

It seemed like Olive's hands were everywhere at once, exploring every curve and swell of Chuck's body. Chuck's breath became more erratic as lips traveled all over her body. Biting. Licking. Sucking.

One moment Olive's lips were on her stomach the next they were on her collarbone and then teasing her along her inner thighs. "Olive," Chuck mewled as Olive's lips fluttered closer to her center.

Chuck felt like her whole body was on fire and every nerve was on end. Chuck could here her name being called by a familiar but it seemed distant as if it was a million miles away. Suddenly Olive was filling her and the brunette arched off the bed in pleasure. The bed? She didn't remember how they had gotten to the bed or how she had shed her close but her mind went blank when she felt Olive's tongue against her.

She felt the blonde's tiny fingers pressing into her hips, keeping her from bucking off the bed. "God, Olive, please," Chuck said hoarsely, surprised by the word that were escaping her lips. Then she felt her world collapsing around her and every nerve in her body was exploding.

When she came back down from her high, Olive was face to face with her, showering her face with kisses. Chuck heard her name being called again, still distant but closer than it was previously. "What is that?" Chuck said, still out of breath. Olive's tiny fingers trailed down Chuck's face lightly and her eyes were misting over with tears.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked holding blonde's face in her hands. She heard her name being called again and she turned her head but Olive stopped her. She cupped Chuck's face and turned her back to look at her.

"We don't have a lot of time," Olive said softly, her voice choked with emotion, "I need you to listen to me."

"What?" Chuck asked, panic starting to set in her heart, "You're scaring me, Olive."

"Listen to me, Chuck," Olive whispered urgently, "I love you."

Chuck blinked at the blonde in shock, her mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. "Olive, I-"

"No, don't say anything," Olive said putting a finger to Chuck's lips, "Just know, that I love you."

Chuck nodded numbly and heard her name being called again, except this time she recognized the voice. "That's you," Chuck said in confusion, "Olive, what's going on?"

Olive said nothing, just pressed her lips to Chuck's in passion. Suddenly Chuck's whole body felt light and she felt as if her body were floating away. She felt Olive slipping away from her and tried to grasp for her skin but all she met was air.

She tried to call for her but her throat was dry and no sound came out. Chuck heard a mechanic beeping and felt something stiff and starched under her fingers.

"Chuck, are you awake?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Another short chapter. For this I apologize. But I'll make the next one longer, I promise.

Part 5

Chuck heard Olive's voice resonating in her ears and tried to open her eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut. She tried to lift her arm and a pain shot through her whole body. Opening her mouth to sleep, her jaw felt stiff and a strangled groan managed to escape from her dry throat.

"Oh, my goodness," said Olive's breathy voice, "You're awake. She's awake!" The high pitch of Olive's voice pierced Chuck's brain. The brunette could hear the shuffling of feet on linoleum and cold, unfamiliar hands were on her body. She began to panic and she forced her eyes open, harsh fluorescent light flooding her pupils and causing them to water.

She swallowed but it felt like fire going down her throat and she tried to speak, "Olive," she managed to croak. "I'm right here," the blonde said pushing her way through the strange people in white coats. The blonde took her hand gently and rubbed her knuckles.

Chuck blinked and noticed an IV connected to her arm and wires stuck to her and leading to different machines. She realized the people around her, touching her, were doctors and her heart rate quickened.

"Wha' happened? Where am I?" Chuck said despite the pain each syllable caused her. "Ma'am, you were in a car accident," one of the doctor's said, "You've been in a coma for six months."

"Wha'?" Chuck said trying to sit up but instead cried out in pain when she tried to move at all. "Ma'am, please don't move. We need to check your vitals."

"Chuck," Olive said placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, "don't move, hun." The brunette complied and let the doctor's finish examining her. The head doctor looked at Olive who had never left Chuck's side and jotted a few things down on his clipboard, "We need to keep an eye on her so we'll be back in every half hour for at least the first few days. If there's any significant changes you need to let us know."

Olive nodded and the doctor left the women alone in the room. The doctor had given Chuck some water so her throat felt better than it had. "What happened?" Chuck said looking over at Olive. The blonde face her a sad smile, "You and Ned were in a bad accident. You've been in here for six months now. They didn't think you were gonna wake up."

"What about Ned?"

"He's fine. He visits you everyday. You got the worst of it since the car hit on your side," Olive looked down at her and wiped some hair out of Chuck's face, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember the car hitting," Chuck said looking at the blonde and not caring to elaborate on the vivid dream she had had. Dream. It was hard to believe that it was all a dream; it all seemed so real. Chuck could still feel Olive's skin against her own, her lips on hers. It was hard for Chuck to tell whether it was the concentration of medication in her body or the realization that Olive wasn't hers that was making her sick. Chuck reasoned with herself trying to convince herself that maybe she still had a chance with the blonde.

"Olive," Chuck said swallowing with difficulty, "when I was in a coma, I had a dream-"

"Hey, Olive! I heard Chuck was awake!" Randy said as he walked into the room, a teddy bear under his arm. All the brunette's hopes came rushing to the ground as the man walked over to Olive and kissed her in greeting.

"Chuck! I'm so glad you're awake!" Randy said setting the stuffed animal down next to her, "Olive here practically moved here watchin' over you. But that didn't slow us down. I trust she told you the news?"

The taller woman turned her neck stiffly to look at Olive. "Randy, I don't think now is the time," Olive said quietly as she shook her head.

"Tell me…what?" Chuck said afraid of the answer.

Randy smiled and held up Olive's hand, "We're engaged!"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Chuck blinked at them, her heart feeling like it had stopped. "Engaged?" she said quietly. "Yeah, ain't it great?" Randy said smiling idiotically, "I asked her a coupla months ago. Of course she didn't wanna have the wedding until you woke up ona count a you being in a coma an all. But now that you're awake we can finally have the wedding!"

The brunette looked over at Olive who appeared to have gotten paler since Randy's spiel. "Congratulations," Chuck said almost sadly. Olive smiled at her softly, "Thank you."

An awkward silence fell over the room as the two women stared at each other and Randy remained oblivious, beaming down at his fiancé. For a moment, Chuck could swear that she saw something in Olive's eyes that reminded her of what she had seen in her dreams.

Chuck swallowed a lump in her throat and turned away. She had to keep reminding herself that none of that was real.

"Well, Ima leave you two ladies to catch up," Randy said kissing the top of Olive's head and walking out the door. "So," Chuck said looking up at the ceiling, "engaged."

Olive nodded and scooted her chair closer to Chuck's bed. "When's the wedding?" Chuck asked wiggling her fingers stiffly. The pain had become duller and she could move her limbs more than she could a few hours ago. She still couldn't sit up on her own but she could move her arms and legs.

"We haven't decided yet," Olive said quietly, "What are you doing?" Olive gently grabbed Chuck's arm as she tried to raise it, "You could hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Chuck said quietly relishing the feeling of Olive's tiny fingers against her skin. She looked at her arm and cringed when she saw her skin contrasted with Olive's. She had always been paler than her blonde friend but now it was as if her skin were ghost like. Her skin was thin like paper and she could see blue veins snaking up her arm.

"That's disgusting," she said as Olive gently lowered her arm back to the bed. "No, it's not," Olive said rubbing her arm soothingly, "You just need some sun."

"I'm never going to get any sun because I'm never going to get out of this bed," Chuck sighed, "What was the point of coming back to life if I was going to spend my whole second life in this bed!" Chuck realized what she said and looked over at Olive, looking for a sign of personal trauma or heart attack.

Olive simply smiled at her, "Ned told me everything. That's why you're under the name Kitty Pims here."

"You're not freaked out or anything?"

"No, not at all. At least everything makes sense now," Olive said shrugging. She ran her hand through Chuck's long hair the best she could with it splayed against the pillow. She pulled her bangs down and they reached well past her nose. "We should get your bangs cut," Olive said matter-of-factly.

"I feel gross," Chuck said scrunching up her nose. Olive shook her head, "You look beautiful." Chuck blushed and Olive's fingers trailed lightly down her face.

"Come on," Olive said putting an arm behind Chuck's neck and helping her sit up. "What are we doing?" Chuck winced as her spine cracked from months of immobility.

"We're going to get you in the bath."

"What?"

Olive moved her arm around Chuck's tiny waist and helped her move her legs over the side of the bed. "Are you okay?" Olive asked. "Yeah, I'm good," Chuck said, "actually I feel great." With a little too much overconfidence she slid off the bed, but her legs gave out and her knees buckled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you," Olive said holding her up before she hit the ground. She gently helped her up until she got her legs back and could stand up with Olive's help. There was a shooting pain running up her legs that caused her eyes to water and a grimace to appear on her face.

"Are you okay?" Olive said squeezing her waist reassuringly. Chuck nodded, "Let's just get to the bathroom." There was a bathroom connected to Chuck's room with a bathtub and a toilet that Olive set her on while she turned on the water.

"Thanks, Olive," Chuck said, "I appreciate the help." Olive looked up at her as she tested the water, "I'm not leaving. I'm helping you still."

"What?" Chuck asked clutching her hospital robe tighter to her body. "Oh, don't be modest, hun. You don't keep the bathroom door as tight as you think sometimes."

"What?" Chuck said an octave higher than normal, "You've…seen me in the shower?"

"It's not like I was _trying_," Olive said undoing the tie in the back of Chuck's robe and pushing it down her shoulders, ignoring Chuck's feeble attempts to cover herself, "Plus, it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of."

Chuck blushed deeply both from the comment and form Olive pulling her robe down to her waist. "Come on, let me help you into the tub," Olive said putting her arm back around Chuck and pulling her up. The robe fell down her legs and pooled around her ankles, causing her to blush. Olive lowered her into the water slowly and the warmth soaked slowly into her skin.

"Is the water okay?" Olive asked grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in the water. "It's great," Chuck croaked, "What are you doing?" Olive had taken a washcloth and soaked it in the water before reaching to run it over Chuck's face.

"I'm helping you," Olive said matter-of-factly, "Is that okay?" Chuck nodded She watched Olive's face carefully as she ran the washcloth softly over Chuck's pale body. The blonde's eyes remained trained on wherever the washcloth went. Over the flat pane of her stomach, over her legs, over her breasts.

The feeling of the washcloth against her body conjured up images of her dream where Olive's hands replaced the washcloth. Chuck felt her whole body blush, eyes fluttering closed from the intimacy of Olive washing her.

'Calm down,' Chuck told herself, 'she's just being a friend.' But the more Olive moved the washcloth deliberately over her body she wondered how much of the dream could possibly be true. Her eyes fluttered shut and a moan was tickling her throat. She could feel it at the tip on her tongue, about to erupt from her mouth as the washcloth traveled across her collarbone and down over the curves of her breast. Chuck grabbed Olive's hand before she got too far down her breast.

Chuck's heart was beating wildly as she looked up at Olive, her aqua eyes seeming somewhat darker. "What's wrong?" Olive asked never moving her hand. "Nothing. I'm just…" Chuck tried to think of a good excuse, "the water's getting cold. I kinda wanna get out."

Olive nodded numbly and set the wet washcloth on the rim of the tub. She helped Chuck out of the tub and promptly wrapped a towel around her. She rubbed the brunette's shivering body with the towel in an attempt to warm her up. If only she knew how worked up her body really was.

Fatigue had taken over Chuck's body and she felt her eyes drooping. "I'm really tired," she yawned. Olive pulled her head down and tucked it under her chin. She massaged the brunette's scalp and whispered, "We'll get you to bed."

Chuck nodded and let the petite woman walk her to the hospital bed, her legs still weak. She got into the bed and sighed into the pillow. Olive pulled back the sheet and crawled into bed next to Chuck. "Wha-?"

"Ssh," Olive shushed her, "I've been sleeping on that couch for a long time, and it is not fun. Just rest."

Chuck was too tired to respond either way but definitely did not mind sharing the bed with the blonde. Olive snuggled into her side and asked, "Am I hurting you?"

Chuck shook her head and smiled. Before drifting off to sleep she felt a tiny arm slip around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Short. But the next chap is better, I promise.

Part 7

Chuck opened her eyes wearily, blinking the sleep out of them. She still fel the weight of the small arm around her waist and a mess of blonde hair blocked her vision and she smiled, doing her best to snuggle further into in without waking Olive.

She noticed movement in the room and lifted her stiff neck the best she could. "Ned?"

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all," she said unable to hide her smile, "I'm glad you came." He sat down on the chair besides the bed and looked at Olive. "Oh, I didn't know you already had company," he whispered when he saw the blonde curled up into Chuck's side, blushing slightly.

"How are you?" Chuck said, "After the accident I mean."

"I was fine. A couple of stitches. I was a lot better off than you anyways."

Chuck shrugged, "I'm not doing too bad. It could be worse."

The sound of mechanic beeping and whirring filled the silence between them as the two stared at one another. Chuck remembered her confession to Ned before the accident about having feelings for Olive and wondered if he remembered it. And if he did what he thought of Olive in the bed with Chuck.

"Hey, Ned," she began blushing slightly, "Remember, before we crashed I said-"

"Yes," he interrupted, "I remember. And I think that's great. Except-"

"Yeah," Chuck said remembering Olive's impending marriage, "I know."

Ned nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Chuck said quietly, "There's nothing I can do. I've been in a dream world for six months."

"Chuck?" Olive said wearily, clutching her hospital gown tighter, "Who're you talkin' too?"

"It's just Ned," Chuck answered rubbing the arm around her waist. Olive looked over towards Ned and smiled, "Hey, Ned. You better have brought some pie."

Ned smiled and held up a box, "I did. Apple crumble."

"Good choice," she said settling back down into Chuck's side, "Breakfast taken care of."

The nurse walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. She checked Chuck's vitals, reaching around Olive and smiling in amusement as she went. "Well, Miss Pims," the nurse said, "You can go home tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Chuck and Olive said simultaneously, Olive sitting up.

"Yep," she said smiling cheerily, "First thing in the morning." She walked out and Olive clutched Chuck around the neck. "You can finally come home!"

"Yeah," Chuck said returning the hug, "Finally." Ned looked on, watching the two woman's interactions carefully.

"I'm going to go," he said getting up, "I'll come by with the car tomorrow to get you."

"Thank you," Chuck said as Olive hopped off the bed. "You're welcome," he said before walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Short again. But important to plot. The stuff really starts to go down in the next chapter tho. Grumbello: I'm not sure I'm comfortable with your apparent hit man skills….lol

Part 8

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olive asked for the hundredth time. Chuck just rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt. "I'm fine, Olive," she said, a smile playing on her lips. Ned looked at her in the backseat from his rearview mirror, "We could always get a bus or something."

"I'm not traumatized or anything you guys," Chuck said settling into her seat, "I'm fine in a car." The two in the front looked at each other and sat back. "If you're sure," Olive said sighing. "I'm sure," Chuck said straightening out her skirt.

Ned had brought her some of her clothes from her apartment, but they hung loose on her after being in that bed for six months and loosing all the weight. She looked at her pale, bony arm and cringed. There's no way Olive would find that attractive even if she wasn't engaged.

Ned drove slowly and cautiously back to the Pie Hole, which made Chuck laugh, "I'm not going to break you guys."

"Simple precautions," Olive said smiling back at her.

They finally parked in front of the restaurant and Chuck got out of the car as quickly as she could. She looked at the familiar place, unable to contain her smile. She walked into the Pie Hole, Olive close behind and took a deep breath of the familiar aroma of pie and fruit.

"It's so nice to be back," she said looking around at the customers. "Wait," she said frowning, "If both of you were here, who's running this place."

"Hi, I'm Gracie! You must be Chuck!"

A woman about Chuck's age stood before them, Pie Hole uniform adoring her body. She had dark red hair that rested on her shoulders and shining blue eyes. "Hi," Chuck said slightly perplexed.

"We were slightly short handed with you in the hospital and all and Olive gone all the time so we hired an extra waitress," Ned explained from behind her.

"He's sweet on her too," Olive said nudging Chuck and wriggling her eyebrows. "Okay," Ned said blushing and stepping in front of them, "time to go…somewhere else."

Chuck raised and eyebrow and smiled at Ned, glad he had found a girl. "Are they dating yet?" she asked Olive. "No, you know Ned," Olive said taking her over to the counter and sitting down, "Shy as a raccoon in an art gallery."

The brunette nodded, unable to suppress her yawn. She had been extremely tired lately, her body not used to being active after so long. "Oh, you're tired," Olive said getting up and promptly taking her arm, "let's take you to the apartment."

"No, I'm fine," Chuck said reluctant to leave the Pie Hole, "I want to stay here."

"Nope, you need to let your body rest," Olive insisted dragging her to the door. They made their way up to the apartment and Olive opened the door. When Chuck walked in, she was shocked to see taxidermy animals in various humiliating poses scattered throughout the room.

"Hey, Chuck! Welcome back!" Randy said from his spot on the couch. "You…redecorated," Chuck said to Olive, ignoring Randy. "Yes," Olive began quietly, "well-"

"It was more me than Olive," Randy interrupted, "I figured since I'm living here and all, I wanted to make it more homey."

"You're…living here?" Chuck managed to choke out. "I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Olive said biting her lip. Chuck nodded and looked back around the apartment, "Um, well. I'm just going to go over to Ned's then."

"What?" Olive said, her eyes wide. "Well, I figure it's be kinda tight with three people here. And Ned doesn't have anyone else over there, does he?" Chuck said heading towards the door.

"No, but…this is your home," Olive said taking a step towards the brunette. "It's fine," Chuck said shaking her head, "Randy's your fiancé, he should be here. I'm just gonna get in the way of your marital bliss. Chuck wondered if the last sentence sounded as bitter as she was before walking out of the apartment and into Ned's. She sat on couch and sighed.

So much had changed since the accident and she wasn't sure how to deal with it all. Chuck felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and tried to blink them away as she lay down on the couch. She let them roll down her cheeks and willed herself not to dream of Olive as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! It's short again. Sorry. But hey, at least I updated.

Part 9

Chuck yawned loudly as she wiped down the counter of the Pie Hole aimlessly. She had been "cleaning" the same spot for the last ten minutes as she was really watching Olive and Randy who were sitting at a nearby booth. She didn't get a lot of sleep that night because every time she closed her eyes she was plagued with pictures of Olive and Randy together being happy.

"I think that spot is clean enough now," Ned said sliding up beside her. Chuck blushed, "Oh, sorry." Ned followed her line of sight and saw who she was looking at.

He sighed and took the cloth from Chuck's hands, careful not to touch her. "You know, she's hardly ever left since the accident," he said wiping down the rest of the counter.

"What?" Chuck asked, her heart going out to the blonde. "The first couple of weeks she didn't leave at all," Ned explained, "she just sat here and watched over you. She would move your arms and legs, moving your body into different positions because she couldn't stand seeing you on your back constantly. She said it made you look like you were in your coffin. That's probably why you can move so well after you woke up, she was constantly moving you so you didn't stiffen up. We finally got her to leave, but we had to force her. She was starting to look sick herself."

Tears formed in Chuck's eyes and she looked back at the blonde who was sitting at the booth. "Really?" she croaked. Ned nodded and smiled softly, "She really cares about you."

"Yeah, but she's getting married to freakin' Randy with his scary taxidermy animals everywhere," Chuck said wiping tears from her eyes. "Chuck," Ned said lowering her voice, "trust me, she doesn't care about him the way she cares about you. Anyone can tell. _I_ can tell. And you know I'm not the sharpest with these kinds of things."

She chuckled and nodded, "Maybe."

"Chuck," Ned said, "Trust me." He walked away and Chuck was left behind he counter. She watched Olive get up from the booth and walk towards the kitchen. Maybe Ned was right, she began to reason. She had not only died, but had almost died again. If that had taught her anything, it was that she needed to take each day and live it out the best she could.

As Olive walked towards her, she smiled up at the brunette. "Hey, Sweeti-"

Chuck grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against her, smashing their lips together. Olive moaned in surprise, but then began to relax into the kiss. She put her arms around Chuck's neck and drew her closer, kissing her back.

Chuck marveled in how soft and inviting Olive's lips were, just as they were in her dream. She took her boldness to a new level and tentatively ran her tongue along Olive's bottom lip.

The blonde suddenly jumped away as if Chuck were on fire, putting a hand to her swollen lips. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Chuck, both women panting. "Olive-"

"I…I can't," Olive stammered, "I…Randy." She turned and walked quickly away, leaving Chuck behind as her heart broke.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: 1) sorry it's been so long since I posted. 2) I totally am shocked by the way this ended…I wasn't planning on it. But hey, what happens happens.

Part 10

Chuck stared at where the blonde once stood, the thought of her arms around her more real than ever. Chuck touched her lips lightly, still feeling the tingle of the blonde's pressed against them.

"Chuck?" Ned said coming up cautiously besides her, "Chuck, I'm sorry. I shouldn-"

"No. It's not your fault," Chuck said letting her hand fall limply to her side, "It's better to know that she doesn't want me then to spend my time wondering."

"Chuck-"

The brunette held a hand up to stop him and walked away. She walked to his apartment, feet blindly guiding her all the way. When she got there, she crumpled into the bed, wiling it to swallow her whole right there. She wished she were back in that hospital bed, oblivious to the real world that was going on beyond her fluttering eyelids. Wrapping her arms around herself she wished the sickness in her stomach would go away. She couldn't even cry. She felt so hollow that she didn't know what to do but lay here and wallow in her own sorrow.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she awoke darkness filled the room and she had to blink several times to realize her eyes were indeed open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering where the time had gone.

"Olive!"

The muffled cry came from the other side of the door in the hall and Chuck rubbed her forehead.

"Olive!" the voice called again, desperation dripping from each letter. Chuck walked to the door and opened it. When she walked out her foot hit a taxidermy squirrel playing a tuba that had been placed unceremoniously on the floor. Looking around the hall, it appeared as if some sick zoo had escaped Olive's apartment and was now living in the hall. There were taxidermy dogs in costumes and cats with balloons next to gophers in funny hats. Littered among the animals were various trunks and bags with Randy's name on them.

Only then did she notice the man standing outside Olive's door, squeezing between a bear and the door as he yelled. "Olive! Please, tell me what I did!"

"You didn't do anything," came Olive's muffled voice from the other side of the door, "Just leave, please."

"Olive! You can't just expect me to walk away without an explanation!"

The blonde remained silent and Randy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned and looked at his possessions strewn around the hall and only then did he notice Chuck.

"Chuck!" he said rushing over to her, "do you know what's wrong with Olive?"

She simply shook her head, "What happened?"

"I don't know! I came back from the shop and all my stuff was in the hall and she changed the locks! She even put her engagement ring on a beaver!"

"I'm…sorry," Chuck said unsure of how to react to the news. "Can you talk to her, please?" Randy asked, "You're her best friend and I don't know what happened!"

Chuck shook her head furiously, "No. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Why? You're best friends! Of course she does! Please."

When Chuck saw the pleading in Randy's eyes she really did feel sorry for him. And maybe talking to Olive about this would give her an excuse to talk to Olive about what happened between them earlier. So she sighed and nodded, walking over to the door and knocking timidly.

"I told you to go away, Randy!" she said through the door.

"It…it's Chuck."

There was a long silence on the other side before Chuck hears the lock slide open. The door opened slowly and blue eyes appeared through the crack peering out at Chuck. "He's not with you, is he?" she asked, her eyes darting to look around Chuck.

She shook her head and the blonde opened the door carefully, opening it just far enough for Chuck to slip through. Chuck looked around the apartment and saw that it looked exactly the same as before she had had the accident. She breathed in the familiarity before she realized that Olive was looking at her from her place at the door.

"I um…Randy wanted me to talk to you," Chuck said dumbly. "Is that the only reason why you're here? Because Randy sent you?" Olive asked sincerely. Chuck searched her face for a hint at what answer she was looking for but got none.

"Yes," she lied. Olive sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down. "What do you want to know then?" she asked bluntly.

"He just wants to know why you left him," Chuck shrugged. Olive looked up at her, fury in her eyes. "You're asking me that?"

Chuck frowned and looked at the blonde, "Yes?"

"You're seriously going to ask me that?" Olive had gotten up from her place on the couch and was now stalking closer to Chuck, anger burning in blue eyes. Chuck walked backwards, genuinely afraid of Olive at this point who looked like she was going to attack her. Chuck's back hit a wall and she swallowed. Olive was inches away from her, her nostrils flaring and sweat beading on her forehead.

Chuck couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, even when she looked like she was about to rip her throat out. "Ask. Me that. Again," Olive insisted.

"Ask wh-?"

"Ask. Me. Again."

"Why are you leaving him?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Olive swallowed them, pressing her mouth firmly to Chuck's. The brunette's palms were flat against the wall, not sure what to do with them. Olive threaded her fingers roughly into Chuck's hair and pulled her impossibly close.

Chuck tried to react and think but the feeling of Olive's tongue invading her mouth clouded her mind and all coherent thought was gone. Somehow her hands managed to find purpose on Olive's face, cupping her cheeks as Olive's hands began to roughly pull at Chuck's dress. She groaned when she felt her zipper being ripped down and tiny fingers splaying against her bareback.

"Olive," Chuck panted, trying to object. Olive pulled at her bottom lip roughly and pushed Chuck's dress from her shoulders. She held her hips tightly and pushed her firmly against the wall.

"Olive," Chuck said trying to gain control of the blonde as well as herself once more. But Olive's lips attached themselves to her pulse point and she moaned loudly, embarrassed by her own self-control. She could feel Olive smiling against her skin as she nipped and sucked on her tender skin, not bothering to be careful not to leave a mark.

Somehow Chuck had lost her bra and Olive's mouth was quickly taking advantage of it, licking around her nipples before biting down on one. Pain was overcome by pleasure and Chuck held the blonde's head, bringing her closer. She should stop her, she knew that, but the feeling of her lips and tongue against the most sensitive parts of her body was something she never wanted to give up.

She felt small fingers lifting her knee and wrapping her left leg around Olive's waist. Olive stroked her thigh, starting at the knee and slowly stroking upwards to the place Chuck needed her most.

"Olive," she said softly. She wasn't sure if it was spoken in protest or encouragement but she didn't care when she felt Olive's fingers slip past her underwear and into heat. Chuck instinctively bucked her hips into Olive's hand who pressed her hips into Chuck's to try and keep her in place.

Olive rubbed Chuck's sensitive nub softly and slowly, torturing the brunette writhing under her hand. Chuck's arms her flailing in pleasure, once pressed into Olive's lower back and one palm pressed flat against the wall. Olive entered her swiftly and Chuck moaned loudly, getting used to the feeling of the blonde inside of her. Olive began to thrust into her strongly, her hips mimicking her ministrations, pressing her palm into Chuck's clit in time with her thrusts.

"Oh, my-" Chuck said biting her lips in pleasure and pressing her head against the wall. Olive looked Chuck blankly in the eyes, her usually cool blue stare clouded with passion, lust and frustration. Chuck mewled both from the sensation of the blonde grinding into her and the look she was giving her as she did so.

Spots began to appear in front of her eyes and her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth opening in a silent scream. She felt her world collapsing around her and the only thing that was keeping her safe was Olive's hand on her hip.

As she hit her peak, mind hazy she heard the words: "I love you" before she slumped against the wall.


End file.
